Senna (Mangetsu20)/Reigai
Senna'' ''(茜雫, Senna) or sometimes referred as Senna'' ''Fukuseihin, to distinguish herself from her visibly twin "sister" Senna Inaba, despite the notable height difference and chosen choice of clothes or hair ribbon color. She is the product of Captain Inaba's Reigai research, making her a enhanced and thoroughly trained duplicate of his "daughter" to serve as both a companion to her as well as a sparring partner. Appearance: Senna, much like her "sister", has a lithe and short appearance in comparison to most women of the Soul Society. With a slight few inches in difference to depict their appearance differently, mostly at the insistance during her design, Senna has a hourglass waistline that accentuates her youthful gait and energy she retains within her form. Despite this, Senna witholds a great amount of well-honed muscles throughout her body, due to the augmentations and intense training she went through to be more combat prone than her surrogate relatives. With a fair amount of scars adorned faintly across her legs and torso, it is apparent the intensity of which she trained despite the expert healing placed onto her person. With a fair complexion that accents her hazel brown eyes and dark violet hair, fastened into a longer ponytail that isn't as frayed as her counterpart, she holds both a adoring appearance as well as an attractive one. Senna's uniform is similar to that of her sister's, being in that she wears a red ribbon around her shoulder-length ponytail that matches the embroidered ribbon-like sash that is fastened around her waist, for which holds her Zanpakutō on her left hip, emphasizing her predominant use of her right hand. With pair of short sleeved, long-skirted kosode and hakama, Senna's Shikhakushō is nearly identical to her artificial relative's. Personality: Senna, while on duty, is seen as a cool and confident warrior and analyst. Able to make even the most dire situations possible to escape from or come out victorious, Senna most oftenly retains her composure in some of the most horrifying scenarios. This was instilled into her character by Kagerōza because of her being more apt to combat and would be more likely to be put into harm's way than her surrogate "sister" and her other more formal sister. There would be rare times as when Senna would ever lose her cool. The times of which she'd completely boil into a rage of unqauntifiable levels (partially due to her nature as a Reigai), from which her unnaturally high Spiritual Power would be blown out of proportions, showing almost something more or less closer to a demon than a Soul Reaper or a giddy little girl. She'd crush people without question, revel in their anguish, and continue a relentless assault few can manage to deter her from her course of action. However, off duty, Senna seems to be almost an entirely different person. Carefree and full of energy, Senna is prone to preform a number of antics that have been seen as borderline comical, or sometimes to the chagrin of her colleagues within the R&D Department, plain annoying. Anywhere from preforming random acrobatics that could potentially (and have on several occasions) break expensive equipment, or stand up on tall places from which seems completely out of place (mainly due to her linked desire with her counterpart to love being high up). With her antics, she can almost perfectly blend in with the World of the Living's populace, having been sent for that very reason for a number of missions to seek out Hollows or any number of special assignments given to her by Kagerōza himself. Capable of bonding well with other classmates, as well as (if not unintentionally) gain popularity due to her chipper attitude, energetic and compassionate personality, as well as her natural gifts in acrobats and sports. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Reigai counterpart to the artificial creation that is known as Senna, was created not too long after the "real" Senna had achieved her Zanpakutō powers and was promoted to her position as a seventh seat. Being in the long run of Reigai, Senna was actually the first prototype to actually be a copy of what has been known as a legitimately "Artificial Soul", and thus was seen as a groundbreaking development for Kagerōza. Having been imbued with both an identical Zanpakutō spirit with slight alterations, a physical body similar if not augmented and enhanced for both distinction and reasons for her more Front Line Deployments. The second reason for a creation was to create a Reigai that would serve as an easy to bond with comrade amongst the other Reigai, as well as his "daughters", Nozomi Kujō and Senna Inaba. The latter of which she would bond instantly, both of them really acting like twin sisters and became closest of comrades. From sparring, to eating, to even sharing a room together within the R&D Department dorm rooms, at times, the Reigai counterpart had a lock enthusiasm for bonding with her "sister". Whereas Nozomi, she often treated like a normal person, has always enjoyed her teasing and pestering Nozomi, sometimes attempting to trick the perceptive girl into thinking she was Senna Inaba instead of the Reigai she was. After the other Reigai were created, Senna became what would almost be known as the mascot or the "Ideal Model" for all future Reigais for both life-like modeling as well as great steps in modifications in the right direction. That and a entity that could be seen as a living being rather than a tool or a thing to be used. Her interactions with Akon have always left the man flabbergasted, as well as to the point of annoyance because of her teasing of trying to fool him into thinking she was her counterpart at times. Powers/Abilities: Modified Spiritual Power: Like all Reigai, Senna was given a augmented amount of Spiritual Power in comparison to that of most Soul Reapers, and even in the case of Senna Inaba, she was granted even more in volume. It is said that when exerted around her, passively during battle, Senna can create disorienting blasts of wind along the path of her attacks, making it difficult to pin-point her exact location or even keep up with her. When her Spiritual Pressure is exerted, it comes in the form of an electrical whirlwind, sending an unnatural array of autumn leaves that manifest from her own Spirit Energy (from which she can manipulate to her own will). If compared to most Soul Reapers, even when restrained, Senna's Spiritual Power comes to that of a seasoned Captain-class warrior, with more than enough skill to use it throughly and without effort. Having shown to even deftly conceal it without effort, even for stealth purposes and reasons to catch people or target(s) off guard, it is rare to see even among Reigai such as herself to have so much potential wielding her own Spirit Energy. *"True Spiritual Power": As a byproduct of wearing a constant inhibitor in the form of an elegantly designed bracelet, to basically "weight" her enormous volume of Spiritual Power, Senna has attained a large amount of incredible Spiritual Energy. Unless purposely commanded by Kagerōza, this bracelet will never come off, and will always be sealing a portion of Senna's Spiritual Energy within her soul. If ever released, it would manifest in a violent eruption of dark blue spiritual energy, akin and similar to that of all Reigai's sealed power. Adept Wind Mastery: Due to the strong bond of which she has with her Zanpakutō, Senna has achieved a state of natural passive use with her Zanpakutō's natural abilities by naturally exuding her Spiritual power & Energy in the flow of her movements, even with her Zanpakutō in its sealed form. From gliding down gracefully on the "feathers" of her own creation to discharging pressurized bursts of air, Senna's ability to harness the wind without the need of her Zanpakutō is both exceptional and well regarded. High Perception: Similarly to her surrogate original, Senna has a high amount of perception in observing her atmosphere and the people around her, as well as withdrawing into her own "inner mind" to regard intricate pieces of information. She's even said to retain the ability to sift through the most detailed moments of her life or experience of her memories, bordering on photographic memory but on a entirely different level. Needing only see a situation only once, Senna can analyze and piece together some of the most accurate if not entirely true reasons behind the said phenomenons, even if they were totally foreign to her and her origins. Taking this heart into a combat situation, Senna could easily analyze and percieve the styles of techniques and combat used by her opponents without them speaking anything or using it by instinct, she can tell how to overcome or outmaneuver them with the skills she has of her own, or even adapt their tactics to her own benefits. High Endurance: As a Reigai, modified to be superior to her counterpart in a physical sense, Senna witholds a high tolerance for damage and pain. Capable of holding herself against some of the most brutal of techniques and methods of attacks against her, whether it be Hakuda, Kidō, or Zanjutsu, Senna can fight beyond the breaking point of which most people would've believed to be, even for someone of her nature. High Physical Attributes: As a Reigai, modified and trained to push herself past to the limits already broken and surpassing of her counterpart, Senna has an incredibly deceptive muscle mass that has been trained and honed to a league not many Soul Reapers (especially for her size) can boast. Able to preform inhuman feats of movement, grace, raw power and skill of which not many are able to comprehend or even acknowledge, Senna holds a high amount of power and skill in utilizing her augmented and honed physical attributes to the best of her abilities and for the betterment of her assignments. Accelerated Healing: As one of her modified abilities as a Reigai, Senna retains the ability to heal at an accelerated level. While not capable of regenerating limbs or organs, Senna can rapidly accelerate the level of which even the most skilled healers can push beyond possibility, allowing her to fight on a prolonged duration of some of the most intense battles. That is, if she retains enough Spiritual Energy sufficient enough to prolong this endeavor, otherwise her own stamina is sapped and would possibly lead to her body shutting down, one organ at a time. Zanjutsu Mastery: Naturally Adept Swordsman: Since her "birth" Senna has retained the natural talent at swordsmanship her counterpart had gained when tested in the field and in a number of scenarios. Having since then trained herself in a number of arts that had been both instilled and taught to her, Senn has a knack for learning the basics at an accelerated level and take them to heart, capable of absorbing many forms and stances for her use against her targets and betterment of her own mastery within the Zanjutsu Arts. Kenjutsu Mastery: Using the fluid momentum that graces her from the natural abilities stemmed by her Zanpakutō's nature, Senna can move with both speed, grace, and powerful momentum as she swings her blade througout the space in front of herself. Employing her natural acrobatic skills in sync with her graceful wind-elemental gestures and movements, Senna can thrust her blade with both daunting power and guided precision. Able to launch a number of attacks in a seemingly simultaneous fashion, Senna can appear as a terrifying visage as she can cut through the ranks of the most trained and steadfast men without hesitation and with graceful employment. Kendō Mastery: While not her forte or predominantly chosen form of combat, Senna excells at using the raw strength and potent blasts of her pressurized wind powers alongside her Spiritual energy into strong and resilient defensive stances, as well as swift retaliated attacks and counterattacks against some of the most unpredictable opponents and scenarios. From bifuricating an opponent with a single movement whether with direct contact of her blade or fifty meters, to thrusting with enough power to counter an attack and simultaneously delivering one of her own, Senna's skill within the Kendō Arts is considered respected and feared by those who've seen her in action. Sōjutsu: Based on the unique shape of her Zanpakutō's Shikai, she had acquired the talents and skills needed to use her Zanpakutō with both grace and natural talent when going against swordsman and martial artists alike. Moving with acrobatic and athletic grace, Senna can maneuver her Zanpakutō in a manner with as much deadliness and precision than even when her sealed blade had retained, with enough force and power behind each strike to crack foundations and penetrate defenses of some of the highest caliber. Hohō Master: Adept Hohō Mastery: Stemming from her counterpart's natural talents within the Hohō Arts, as well as the additional modifications to her being and the training she endured, Senna holds a high amount of skill within the Hohō Arts to allow her to employ them with both graceful and nightmarish uses. From the simplest of gestures, such as the Flash Step, having used the technique with incredible skill and variance in its use, to the bodily manipulations allowed to one of a higher plane of mastery within such an incredible art. Senna holds a level of skill in which even some Seasoned Captains would be astonished by. Kidō Specialist: Kidō Specialist: Having honed her own skills in from her natural imbuement from her counterpart's use of the Spell Arts, Senn has a balanced variety of employments and uses to employ in practical situations of which are the most useful to herself and deadliest to her target(s). Able to weave the finer workings of her Kidō into particular shapes to disguise their intentions or their use, as well as cloak them and setting them off during remotely activated or gestured motions, Senna has delved into a prodigious mastery that few practitioners are able to employ. Hakuda Specialist: Natural Martial Artist: Having developed a knack for the martial arts from both her imbuement of her counterpart, as well as the modifications and intense training she placed herself through, Senna harnessed both the raw, potent power within her decievingly lithe frame as well as the naturally acrobatic, athletic grace granted to her to move with both precision and potency of mastering her abilities. Knowing a wide variety of martial arts in which she can imbue both her wind-based prowess, spiritual energy, and even her Kidō, Senna has been able to master several different martial arts as well as a free style variant of which is more akin to a street style fighter art than anything that can be adapted and evolve past her opponents more formal and rigidly trained forms. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Reigai Seal Bracelet: Specially crafted by Kagerōza for all of his Reigai creations, a portion of their bountiful Spiritual Energy is sealed away within the confines of the Mod Soul in question as a restrictive inhibitor to keep their abnormally modified Spiritual Power in check and controlled. If ever taken off, Senna's Spiritual Power will skyrocket and continue being projected a higher-than-normal level and augment all of her innate abilities and skills exponantially. Zanpakutō: Mirokumaru (弥勒丸, Maitreya circle): The name of Senna's Zanpakutō, Mirokumaru's sealed form takes the shape of an ordinary sized katana, with a 4 1/2 foot long blade. Mirokumaru has a brass, rectangualr tsuba that has perpindicularly aligned autumn leafs to each other in an embroidered fashion. It also retains a red threaded hilt with a brass pommel. Shikai Form: By uttering the Release Command, "Bring them to the Twilight," her Zanpakutō glows a golden hue as it begins to transform. When the shift ends, it takes the form of a golden Khakkhara, with a metal spear tip where the pommel should be. Passive Abilities: Unlike her counterpart, Senna's realization and mastery of her Zanpakutō has revealed its ultimate power: The Power to control the Weather through wind! After much time rigorously honing her abilities and training with her Zanpakutō, Senna has mastered the ability to harness the wind in many versatile forms, allowing her to combat some of the most fiercest of Zanpakutōs with just her innate ability of harnessing the wind around her for feats as simple as enhancing her physical strikes, to summoning pressurized cyclones with lightning fissures within its epicenter, and even aerotype shockwaves that crack the sound barrier. Shūki no Mai, Raiden Saikuron (秋季舞, 雷電サイクロン; shuuki no mai, raiden saikuron; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Dance, Thunder & Lightning Cyclone."): One of Senna's most practical techniques, she twirls Mirokumaru in a eliptical circle before harnessing a wide gait cyclone. Compressing it into a mere five meters width, she can pressurize the wind with enough force to shred any reinforced armor plating or spiritual pressurized protection. If caught directly within its epicenter, if they aren't shredded or crushed by the constantly spinning wind, they'd be electrocuted due to the pressurized lightning within the center of the twister she's utilizing. Shūki no Mai, Kakū Kyūzō (秋季舞, 架空急増; shuuki no mai, kakuu kyuuzou; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Dance, Aerial Explosion."): Another of Mirokumaru's more destructive techniques, Senna begins by twirling her Zanpakutō overhead or either side of herself, gradually creatin an enormous twister of monsterous proportions. When she swings it towards her target(s), it has enough power to counter some of the most destructively yielding Shikai techniques and blow opponents away with the force great enough to shatter bones and mangle reinforced objects. When it strikes the ground, it can create an immense microburst affect of incredible proportions, creating a lightning crack affect as it sends a large shockwave that can potentially decimate over two city blocks in its wake while creating a fifty meter deep crater in its epicenter. Shūki no Mai, Kakū Shūrai (秋季舞, 架空襲雷; shuuki no mai, kakuu shuurai; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Dance, Aerial Lightning Strike."): A technique of fair versatility, Senna maneuvers Mirokumaru in a rotational motion and gathers wind while simultaneously compressing it around her Zanpakutō. Once finished, her blade becomes enraptured in purely pressurized wind in the form of lightning, capable of being discharged with incredible force and penetrative/electrifying power and enhancing the swings and thrusts of her attacks altogether. Shūki no Mai, Bakusai Kaze (秋季舞, 爆砕; shuuki no mai, bakusai kaze; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Dance, Blasting Wind."): Probably the most practical and versatile of all of her Shikai techniques, Senna gathers a large amount of wind around her Zanpakutō and can hurtle it like a cannon ball at her targets. Depending on the charge time or the amount of pressurized wind she releases, the damage can vary from simply hurtling a person back with shattered bones and shredded skin to blowing down entire buildings at a time. Able to be fired repetitively in quick succession or even thrust at her feet to blow back multiple directive attacks or target(s) or propel herself up into the air away from danger or cushion a rapid falling descent. Akikaze Kikō (秋か ぜ機甲; aki kaze kikou; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Wind Armor."): A passively active technique upon releasing her Zanpakutō, Mirokumaru control over the atmosphere's wind pressure allows for a near isntaneous defense against incoming attacks. Not even needing to make direct contact with her Zanpakutō, the flow of an attack that comes towards her is not only slowed down or redirected, but also dispersed by a sudden burst of pressurized air, effectively counter the force with greater yield in return. Akikaze Shasen (秋砕斜線; kaze shasen; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Wind Slash."): A basic and useful technique, Mirokumaru harnesses super pressurized air and slashes across the space in front of it, creating a neon blue transparent wind blade that has a variation of sizes that can cut through most durable elements and can perfectly bifuricate some of the toughest of entities. It can also be slashed point blank along the Zanpakutō's edge itself. Akikaze Tsuki (秋砕突き; aki kaze tsuki; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Wind Thrust."): A basic and useful technique, Mirokumaru harnesses super pressurized air currents along its shaft before lunging out in a elongated blast of hyper-pressurized wind. Capable of being launched over a hundred meters away and swung around like a long blade, it can penetrate through several buildings before being halted at its maximum range. Bankai Mandara Mirokumaru (曼荼羅弥勒丸, mandara mirokumaru; Jap Lit Translation, "Enlightened Maitreya Circle."): Not Yet Revealed... Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):